


Today, I Missed You.

by My_s0ul_is_yell0w



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_s0ul_is_yell0w/pseuds/My_s0ul_is_yell0w
Summary: Magnus had been hiding from his friends since they have been trying to set him up. But no one knew that his heart belonged to a certain someone who might not even know that he exists.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Today, I Missed You.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random tumblr prompt.

So far, Magnus was able to successfully evade Cat. He stopped eating at the great hall, snuck through all the shortcuts to reach his dorm and fled the classroom as soon as the professors let them go. Cat had always been his best friend and he would die for her without a second thought, but this, her constant attempt to get him into a serious relationship, this was getting a little uncomfortable. Since the start of the seventh year, his friends had been pestering him to find someone to settle down. Magnus knew they meant well, but apart from the few flings he had, Magnus was not interested in starting something serious, not since Camille. Magnus had his heart broken and bruised by the devil incarnate herself and it took a terribly long time to heal. 

  


He was not willing to let himself out in the open again. The occasional sneaking into the alleys behind Hogsmede or a quick foray into the room of requirement was enough for the time being. It was their last year at Hogwarts and Magnus was more than willing to spend it alone than mend his broken heart for a second time. And even if he wanted a real shot at a proper relationship, the one he wanted was way out of bounds. Apart from the shared classes and some accidental bumping in the corridors, Magnus was not sure if he was even on the radar of Alexander Lightwood.

  


The house rivalries might have come down after the second wizarding war but most of the Gryffindors were still high up on their mighty horse to let go of all the prejudices. Lightwoods were one of the powerful families and their pureblood prejudices resembled an awful lot like Voldemort. Magnus knew it was a cliché to fall for the enemy but sometimes, you really can’t help who you like. 

  


Somewhere around year four, Alexander’s quick reflexes had saved him from an oncoming bludger during a final Quidditch match even though they were rival teams. Magnus had a split second to merely nod a thank you in response before he took off. It was since then that the eldest Lightwood sibling occupied a constant position in his waking thoughts and dreams too, at times. It was one of Magnus’ most precious secrets and he would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. 

  


But ever since the moment they got into the Hogwarts express for the seventh year, Catarina had made it her mission to get Magnus settled. Magnus had tried to convince her in every way he could. ‘I just want you to be happy’ was her final response and Magnus didn’t have any argument against that. He thought of telling her about Alec for a long time but then the time was never right. And now, he is just scared of their reaction. But in the safety of his dorms and late nights in astronomy towers, Magnus till thinks about Alec. A distant dream. A thorn in his heart.

  


When Cat started to become too insistent, Magnus started actively avoiding her. He had instructed all the younger Slytherins to not let anyone inside their common room. Especially Cat. Ragnor was getting slightly offended at shutting his girlfriend out but he understood Magnus’ need for privacy. She can be a little too intense for the people she cared about. Even though he was not exactly sure of the reason behind Magnus’ reluctance, he respected his friend’s needs.

  


It’s been a week since Magnus saw Catarina. He entirely skipped the great hall. Ragnor and sometimes Raphael brought him food. If no one was available, he skipped into the kitchen to help himself. He started avoiding the library, all his essays were done either in the common room or his bed. Slytherins and Ravenclaws did not have many shared classes, but he was sure he had seen glimpses of that curly hair outside his classrooms. 

  


It was a pleasant Saturday, he didn’t have any classes or Quidditch practice. So Magnus made a third-year bring breakfast for him and decided to stay in for the day. He had pending essays to work on. Magnus was halfway through his second essay when he fell asleep. Catarina was chasing him on broomsticks throughout the castle and was trying to slip love potions into whatever Magnus was eating in his dreams or rather nightmares. Even in his sleep, Magnus decides this has to end and he plans to confront her and talk it out.

  


When he woke up sometime late, Magnus opened his eyes to see his best friend sitting by the lamp and reading. Though he had banned everyone from opening the dungeon doors to Cat and he almost had his heart jump out at seeing her next to his bed, then was also a sense of relief flooding through him. This is his territory, his safe space. Magnus can easily talk to her here. Opening up to others hasn’t always been his forte but he can try. 

  


“Before you run away, just listen to me Magnus please” Catarina had a pleading edge to her tone and Magnus knows that was a tone she reserves only for those who are closest to her, she never liked being vulnerable out in the open. 

  


“I am not going to run away. I was already planning to meet you today, Cat. I am done playing hide and seek.” Magnus sighed, he was missing his best friend dearly. Seeing his shoulders droop, Cat shifted to his bed and wrapped him up in a bone-crushing hug. They have been together through so many things and she knew they can handle this too.

  


“I am sorry, Magnus. I thought I was trying to make you happy by setting you up with someone but I didn’t think I would hurt you this much in the process. I should have stopped when you said no the first time. I was being very insensitive and I wish you would forgive me. I am really sorry, Magnus.”

  


“Don’t be Cat. I know you meant well. I am at fault too. Instead of running away and hiding from you, I should have talked to you first. You are my best friend, you would have understood me. I just... I am sorry too.” Magnus hugged her tighter, he could feel tears soaking through his jumper and he was having a tough time controlling his own.

  


“Damn it.” 

  


“What? What happened?” Catarina looked at him, frowning.

  


“Ragnor would have my head. He had been torturing me since day one to stop hiding you know.” 

  


“Well, let’s get it over with then. He let me in and is waiting outside for us to sort it through.”

  


“I knew it. He was the only one who will go against my orders to not let you in.” 

  


“He told me he was giving you some space to think on your own and was waiting to see if you’ll get your head out of your ass and talk to us.”

  


If there is anything Magnus knew about his friends, it’s that they’ll go to any end to make each other happy. And he loves them a little more for that.

  


“A week is more than enough to get your shit together Bane.” As if waiting to be summoned, Ragnor pushed through the dorm room and plopped down on the bed. “I can’t tolerate the two of you moping at the same time.”

  


Magnus was grinning by this point and he pulled his friends to a hug once again. Ragnor pretends to be irritated but they all know how much he treasures their friendship. Three of them spent their day together, not leaving the dorm, catching up on everything that has happened during the past week. Magnus knew he had to tell them his secret, but it can wait a day. This day is for the people who really care about him, who loves him. His unknown crush can wait.

  


*******************************

  


It has been a week, a whole fucking week since he has seen Magnus properly, but who is counting. Not Alec anyways. Every single day for the past five years, Magnus had been one constant in Alec’s life. Ever since he realized that he liked boys, there has only been one person in front of his eyes. Alec had been crushing on Magnus for as long as he can remember. Jace and Izzy were the only people who knew that he was gay but even they didn’t know about Magnus. He had seen Izzy’s suspicious looks when he looks at Slytherin table too often but she never asked about it, and he didn’t tell. This was his secret to keep.

  


Alec knew his siblings wouldn’t have a problem. They are the best he could ask for but his family was an entirely different story. Years-long prejudices and bigotry that was ingrained in their minds were too horrible to live with. Alec hated going back home for holidays only to see their house-elves being treated so poorly or hear his parents talk about the muggle-born at the ministry as if they are dirt. His only relief is that he was with Izzy and Jace and Max and he somehow pushed through every holiday, eager to rush back to the castle. He knew Magnus’ mother was a muggle and his father had been arrested one too many times for practicing dark magic, so he didn’t want Magnus to face the aversion and contempt he was going to receive at his parents.

  


Alec doesn’t exactly know when he started liking Magnus. It was not a lightbulb moment when he realized that this was the guy I am going to fall in love with, it was a slow journey through all these years. Magnus had always been different. With his charm and the ever-present smile, he easily stood out in the drab castle. Whether in the Great hall or during classes, his voice and laughter always managed to fill some sort of void Alec was feeling inside. Knowing that he and Magnus are in the same room grounded him. Magnus had that desirable aura around him that had people fawning over him and he always managed to turn heads whenever he walks in. So Alec found it easy to blend in. He can easily account for his looks to the commotion created by over-eager first and second years and no one suspected anything. 

  


But Alec lost sight of Magnus in the past week. He never came to the Great hall for food anymore. Alec was sure of that because he had made up excuses to stay back even after they finished food sometimes to make sure that he didn’t miss Magnus. He saw Magnus in classes but he always had a worried expression. As soon as the class gets over, he rushes to God knows where and on multiple occasions, Alec had to pull himself back from running after him.

  


He was okay for a day and the second but he missed that constant presence. He knew he was being ridiculous, he never even talked to Magnus properly. Other than the occasional greetings in the hallways or a ‘can you pass the bottle’ in the potions classroom, they never interacted. Once during the fourth year, during Quidditch match, he saw a rogue bludger aiming for Magnus and no Slytherin beaters nearby, Alec had swooped in. He was too scared to stay back and make sure that Magnus was okay, afraid of someone noticing him. He flew away as soon as he hit the bludger.

  


Even though Alec was a nobody to Magnus, he couldn’t stop missing him, he didn’t know how to stop thinking about the guy. He was getting irritated day by day and people started noticing his sour mood, but he couldn’t care less. There were one too many potion spilling accidents in the classroom and he might have started a fire if Jace was not there to oversee his work. There were many instances when he toyed with the idea of barging into Slytherin common room and demanding to see Magnus. He even caught up with Ragnor once to ask where Magnus was but was too scared, so he just mumbled a sorry and walked away. Saturday passed by the same and Alec’s mood plummeted when he didn’t find Magnus during dinner too. It did not help that they were not having classes during weekends. He should somehow push through Sunday to see him.

  


By Sunday morning, Alec was at his breaking point. He shouted at Jace for breathing too loud, he almost sneered at Izzy for wishing him good morning. Alec was sure that if he stayed a few more minutes in the great hall, he would be creating a scene. So with a cursory sweep over the Slytherin table, Alec walked away while his siblings stared in confusion. If he can’t see Magnus, he doesn’t want to see anyone else. So Alec went to sleep. He’ll sleep off the whole day and he’ll meet Magnus the first thing tomorrow morning in potions lecture.

  


******************************

Magnus woke up late, he and Ragnor stayed up late last night talking and sneaking into the kitchen for some midnight snacks. So it wasn’t a surprise that they missed breakfast. Catarina brought breakfast for them and all three of them had a late breakfast in the common room before returning to the dorm. 

  


Magnus was lying down on his bed, reading through the latest edition on Seeker Weekly, his wand loosely held in the other hand. Ragnor was on his bed, scribbling through the dark arts essay and Catarina sat in the chair, playing with Chairman Meow. 

  


“Can I ask you something, Magnus?” Cat asked from where she was sitting, still petting Chairman.

  


“Yeah sure.”

  


“Why are you so dead against this Magnus? I am not forcing you, I just want to know. We have been there when Camille broke you and she broke you bad. But you have been strong after that, much stronger. We have seen you fight through this and come out smiling. I understand if you don’t want to answer.”

  


Magnus sighed, he kept the weekly open on his chest and looked at his friend. He knew this was coming and he has been preparing himself. He was afraid, he knew that but he had to tell them what has been eating his mind.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you guys. I think… I think I was just ashamed.”

  


“Ashamed of what Magnus? We are your friends. You know we will be by your side no matter what.”

  


“I know.. It’s just. I don’t know. I was scared.”

  


“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I am sorry for asking, Magnus.”

  


“NO… No. I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you since yesterday. But I didn’t want to ruin our time together.” Magnus was staring at the ceiling, not daring to face his friends. Catarina put Chairman down and walked to the bed, pulled him up and sat next to him.

  


“We love you, Magnus. You know that. You also know that you can tell us anything you want and we won’t judge you whatever it is.” Magnus looked up to see Ragnor joining them, sitting on his other side. 

  


“He doesn’t even know I exist.” Magnus looked down to the wand in his hand, absently poking it on the bed. 

  


“Who doesn’t know?” Catarina slowly put a hand on his shoulder and asked.

  


“Alec,” Magnus mumbled, barely more than a whisper. 

  


“Lightwood? Alec Lightwood? That’s who you have been pining on all this time?”

  


“Ragnor..!!!?” Cat scolded as Magnus burrowed deep into her shoulder, almost sobbing. “I am sorry Magnus. You know he is an idiot. Don’t listen to him.”

  


“He is right, Cat. This is ridiculous. I don’t know, I just can’t stop thinking about him. And like I said, he might not even know who I am.”

  


“Oh.. I think he does.” Ragnor was grinning so wide that he eerily resembled a Cheshire cat. Magnus and Catarina exchanged a confused glance and looked back to the lunatic of their friend.

  


“What are you saying, Ragnor?” Magnus couldn’t help but perk up at this new information as hope started blooming in his heart. He knew Ragnor wouldn’t be so happy and smug after his revelation without any reason.

  


“Your Lightwood boy has been a walking disaster during the last week, spilling too many potions in the classroom, yelling at people. Once he caught hold of me during lunch but said a sorry and walked away. I didn’t think much of it then, but now that you told this, it makes sense.”

  


“What do you mean exactly, Ragnor?” Catarina prodded for little more information just to make sure that he is saying exactly what she is thinking. Magnus was still sitting open-mouthed at the onslaught of new information.

  


“All I know is that since Magnus began his vanishing act, the boy had been irritated. He almost set fire to the desk last day and it was stopped only because his blond sidekick was paying attention. So maybe your crush might not be unrequited after all. And I am almost definitely sure that he knows you exist, Magnus.”

  


Catarina looked at her best friend, to see hope and happiness and a few stray tears all dancing around with joy on his face. Maybe he is going to be happy at last. 

  


“Magnus?”

  


“I don’t know Cat, it all sounds too good to be true. I mean, with my luck, I don’t expect something this good will happen.” Magnus wanted to be optimistic, to wish that maybe there is a chance for him but he is scared. What if Ragnor read it wrong? What if this was all just a fool’s dream? What if he ends up getting hurt? Too much was at risk. He can spend another year, moping over his love, he has done it all these years. He was alone for a long time and he will be fine for another year.

  


“You won’t know unless you try Magnus. I know you are scared but that doesn’t mean that you have to completely shut down. What if he is right? What if this was meant to be?” 

  


“What am I supposed to do, Cat? Should I walk up to him and say, ‘hey, I have been crushing over you for the last four years. Would you go on a date with me?’. I don’t know.”

  


“Four years Magnus? Seriously? What the hell Magnus? Why didn’t you tell us? How did this happen?” He saw the look of concern in Ragnor’s eyes.

  


“You remember that Quidditch match in the fourth year? When I almost got hit by a bludger?”

  


“Yeah. Oh Shit. That was Alec, right? He saved you that day.” 

  


“Yeah. I always thought the Lightwoods were jerks with all their pureblood drama along with the Gryffindor arrogance but after that day, I had seen them multiple times. Jace might be a little cocky but Alec and Izzy, they are nothing like their family.”

  


“Yeah. I know Isabelle and I can say for sure that she is such a sweetheart.” Catarina smiled at the thought. The younger Lightwood had sought her out on multiple occasions for help with homework and she was an absolute delight to talk to.

  


“Yeah. At first, I was scared that they will be the same and I was scared of being humiliated. But then by the time I realized how they were, it was a bit too late and I felt like a creep. Never felt the time was right.” 

  


“Maybe you should talk to him. Find out what he thinks. I don’t think he’ll outright reject you or humiliate you.”

  


“Even I think you should do that Magnus. I could see something was suffocating you for some time. But it was not my place to question it. Now that you have told us, I think you should do what Cat said.” Ragnor agreed.

  


“Yes. What if he is the one? What if you end up being soulmates?” Catarina was smiling by now, all of them relaxed after letting everything out.

  


“If it happens, I am taking credit for being the one to figure it out before you two idiots.”

  


“Are you calling me an idiot, Ragnor?”

  


“Not you. Magnus and Alec. They are massive idiots.”

  


“Good for you.”

  


Magnus sat back and listened to his friends’ banter. He felt at peace after a really long time. He is still scared but what if? What if it’s going to be alright? What if he is finally getting his happily ever after? There was a new energy in him, all worries about past week forgotten, he had a mission to get to. He should go find Alec and talk to him. Good or bad, he should do it and get it out of his mind. Magnus lifted his blanket to search for his wand, he had tossed it somewhere around. He picked it up from below the pillow and was about to get ready and Catarina pulled him back.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


“I am going to meet Alec. I have to tell him.”

  


“What? Like right now?” 

  


“Yeah. Right now. I have waited too long, haven’t I?”

  


“Are you sure?”

  


“What? Ragnor? You are the one who forced me to do this and now you have doubts.”

  


“I know. I just want to make sure that you are sure about this.”

  


“I… I don’t know. I just have to tell him. I don’t know if he is the one or not. But I just can’t sit here and wait for my soulmate to turn up, can I?” Magnus sat back in the bed, his back to his friends, silently praying that he is doing the right thing. “And moreover, it’s not like I just say Accio Soulmate and they just pop in.”

  


There was a loud crack behind him and something quite heavy dropped on the bed. Magnus almost fell off from the bed but he scrambled onto his feet and looked to see what the commotion was. Ragnor and Catarina were sitting on the opposite sides of the bed, clutching on to the bedposts, jaws on the floor. And the cause of the ruckus was sitting at the straight center, staring Magnus with eyes wide open and a comic look on the face which he was sure was the same as he had on his face, Alec Lightwood. 

  


“I think it worked.” There was a slight whisper from Catarina and it shook everyone out of their trance. Alec looked around with confused eyes, having no clue what the hell was going on. He was sleeping in his dorm a moment ago and now is in what looked like Slytherin dorm, in front of none other than Magnus and his friends. Was this a dream? Was he pining too hard that he somehow managed to apparate to Magnus’ bedroom? 

  


“What the hell is happening? Where am I? Why am I here?” Alec’s voice was still gruff from the unfinished sleep.

  


“I think you guys should talk. We will be outside.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Catarina, a slow smile spreading on her face. Both Catarina and Ragnor stood up and left, closing the door behind them.

  


Alec looked back at Magnus, who was still standing like he has seen a ghost. A small part of him was happy to see Magnus again but mostly he was confused about the circumstance. 

  


“Magnus?”

  


“You know me?”

  


“What? Of course, I know you. Why wouldn’t I know you?” Alec couldn’t even fathom the reason behind Magnus’ question. How can anyone not know Magnus? “Magnus, Do you know why I am in your dorm room?”

  


He saw Magnus release a breath he was holding, his shoulders hunch and he was searching for words as if confused what to say. He looked like he was weighing in his options, his mouth opening and closing far too many times to be considered normal. The silence grew longer and Alec had no idea what he was supposed to do. 

  


“Magnus… Say something, please?”

  


Magnus looked back up at him and slowly walked towards the bed and sat a small distance away from him. Alec’s hands were itching to hug him, to tell him that whatever it is, was going to be okay, that he will be by his side no matter what. But he knew he was not at liberty to do that and hence he waited, patiently. Magnus seems to be struggling and he needs to give him space. 

  


“I… Please listen to what I have to say and don’t say anything until I finish. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go on if I stop once." 

  


“Okay. I’ll listen.”

  


“I like you, Alec. I don’t know when it happened but I have liked you for a long time. I always thought you would be one of those pureblood Gryffindor with far too much pride in who they are and never bothered to look past my blind preconceived notions. I didn’t until you saved me during Quidditch that day. I started seeing you in a different light since then and I can’t say when but I started falling for you. I was scared to tell you or anyone for that matter, not even my friends. I felt like a creep, following you from far, never really coming forward to talk.” 

  


Magnus looked up to see confusion and curiosity etched on Alec’s face and a whole lot of questions swirling around in his head, but he kept quiet. He was waiting for Magnus to finish, just as he promised.

  


“Since this year began, Catarina had been forcing me to find someone and I’ve tried, trust me, I’ve tried to move on but I can’t. Something always kept pulling me towards you. For the whole last week, I have been hiding from her and tried to go out as little as possible. Yesterday, they ambushed me here in the dorm, and I am thankful to them for that because I have been losing my mind, and we talked everything through. And today, when I told them about you, they asked me to come and talk to you.”

  


Magnus slouched down where he was sitting, pulling on a loose thread on the bedspread. He looked like he finished talking and even though the speech gave Alec butterflies, there were too many things unanswered. He waited for a beat or two to see if he’ll start talking again and when Magnus made no move to even lift his head, Alec took matters into his own hands.

  


“But that doesn’t explain why I am here.”

  


Magnus left out a sigh and answered, still not strong enough to look him straight.

  


“I was about to leave and then made a random comment about how I can’t just sit here and Accio Soulmate and they would just pop in. I had my wand with me and I don’t know how it happened or if it is even possible, but you were here the next moment.”

  


Magnus shut his eyes and shrunk into himself, not sure he could do that. He was bracing himself for the backlash, the comments about how disgusting he is and how creepy was of him to follow Alec around. Everything was out in the open now. He made his grand confession and he faced his fears, he can face the rejection too. He felt the walls going up.

  


“So you’re saying that I am your soulmate?” Magnus heard Alec’s question and he couldn’t say for sure that it was nervousness he heard that laced into it. He couldn’t get his throat to work, pushing down the lump formed inside, so he replied with a slight nod.

  


He was almost sure that he heard a sob before Alec nearly jumped on to him and kissed him and pushed him back on to the headboard in the process. Magnus was too stunned to respond at first, blown away by the ridiculousness of what was happening. But as soon as his brain figured out that Alec was, in fact, kissing him and not hitting him straight in the face, Magnus brought his hands up and cupped his face and kissed him back. 

  


For what felt like hours later, they separated and Magnus saw Alec, thoroughly debauched and hair mussed and lips swollen. Magnus was proud of his handy work but guilt began eating him up soon. Did he force Alec to do something just because he said that he was his soulmate? Did Alec kiss him out of pity? 

  


“You don’t have to do this just because I told all of this nonsense. You can tell me directly if you don’t like me. I won’t disturb you anymore.”

  


“Like you? Oh No, Magnus… I don’t like you.” Alec realized his mistake as soon as he said the words out loud, he could see the lights going off in Magnus’ eyes in an instant. Why the hell can’t he get his words right when he absolutely needed them.

  


“Magnus, Look at me.” Alec slowly lifted Magnus’ head and made it so that he can look straight into those brown eyes he dreamed way too often.

  


“I said I don’t like you because it’s not just a crush or a passing fantasy for me. I said I don’t like you because I love you. I have loved for an embarrassingly long time. I think I started loving you even before I knew I liked boys. I didn’t kiss you just because you told you like me. I kissed you because I have been dreaming of this day for as long as I can remember.”

  


Alec saw the disbelief in his face slowly giving way to happiness and love and he pulled Magnus closer and pressed a kiss into his hair and whispered. 

  


“All these years, the only thing kept me sane was hearing your laughs across the halls and the knowledge that we were under the same roof. I was dreading the day we had to leave Hogwarts. I had no clue how I would live without you. I was waiting for that inevitable heartbreak for someone who wasn’t even mine, to begin with. Now that I know that we are soulmates and to realize that my feelings were never unrequited after all, I feel like…I can’t even begin to say how happy you made me, Magnus”

  


“I could say the same, you know,” Magnus mumbled from somewhere near his heart.

  


“I know.”

  


******************************

Hours later, long after the sun has set and what felt like a hundred or more make-out sessions, Magnus and Alec were cuddled up in the coziest blanket and laying on few pillows on top of the astronomy tower, staring up at the stars. They have been recounting stories of how they looked after each other all these years, always having some kind of awareness when the other was in the room, having to get satisfied by finding happiness in snippets of other’ laughter and voice. 

  


“You know how my family is, Magnus. I didn’t want to bring that bad fate to you simply because of my recklessness. I love you too much to put you through that torture. But now I know that I have you by my side and I’ll fight anyone to keep it that way.”

  


Magnus had been on an emotional overdrive since Alec told him he loved him. Hearing everything from his perspective had been very much enlightening. And Magnus smacked himself far too many times for being stupid. If only he knew this before, if only he had been a little braver, he could have had this a long time ago. 

  


“I wish I had told you sooner, we lost so much time.”

  


“I think we have enough time, what with all the soulmates and all. I am not planning on letting you go anytime sooner.” Alec answered, a proud smirk on his face.

  


“I love you, Alexander.”

  


“I love you too, Magnus.”

  


And when their lips found each other again, Alec knew he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, Thank you for your time. Please leave a review in the comments.


End file.
